Guardian Angels
by CSINYtwins1412
Summary: What may happen after season finale. Spoilers, yes for the finale , but what would happen if lucy's parents died, or if mac was injured, or if the team was no more? More angst and drama in later chapter coming. D/L, S/M, F/J,
1. Chapter 1

Guardian Angels

Chapter 1

Rating: T

A/N: Hey guys, new one here. Beginning chapters may seem depressing, but I will phase out of that quickly. Reviews make me very happy, and I would like some input of what you guys think.

POLICE REPORT

VICTIM(S): S. HAWKES, S. BONASERA, M. TAYLOR, D. MESSER, L. MESSER, A. ROSS, S. HAMMERBACK, D. FLACK, T. JONES

WITNESS(ES): DON FLACK JR., MAC TAYLOR

DECEASED: S. HAWKES, S. BONASERA, S. HAMMERBACK, A. ROSS, T. JONES

SERIOUSLY INJURED: D. MESSER, L. MESSER

DESCRIPTION:

AT APPROXIMATELY 9:00 PM A SMALL, SILVER SEDAN DROVE PAST SULLIVAN'S BAR. 9 PEOPLE WERE PRESENT AT THE TIME. FROM THE BACKSEAT OF THE CAR, A MACHINE GUN WAS PULLED OUT AND SHOT AT SAID BAR. HAWKES, BONASERA, HAMMERBACK, ROSS, AND JONES DIED DUE TO INJURIES SUSTAINED IN THE SHOOTING. ALL OF THE ABOVE WERE EMPLOYEES OF THE NEW YORK CITY CRIME LAB, EXCLUDING JONES, THE BARTENDER. DANIEL MESSER AND LINDSEY MESSER WERE SERIOUSLY INJURED. OTHER THAN ABOVE MENTIONED, THERE WERE TWO WITNESSES, DON FLACK JUNIOR AND MAC TAYLOR.

A/N: to anyone who may stop reading due to character death, this ain't the lat you'll be hearing from them. Stay tuned. And, push the green button.


	2. Chapter 2

Guardian Angels

Chapter 2

Rating: T

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! They made my day completely. Ask my sister. A few things to clear up: when I said spoilers on the summary I meant for the season finale, and I would like to give my sister some love for the awesome support and butt kicking she gives me to write. Wow, that was extremely excessive and heartfelt. =D Anyways, on with the story.

Flack

Loss is something I've become familiar with today. However, it doesn't hurt me so much now that I have someone depending on me. The last thing I heard when the gunshots stopped was Danny whispering to any of us, anybody alive, to take care of his little girl. I watched him take Lindsey's hand in his and fall out of consciousness. Part of me wanted to give up and die right there. Go be with Jess, for her to be in my arms again. I rethought what Danny had said and my mind crossed the thought of little Lucy with her curly brown hair and bright blue eyes being alone. What if I was the only one who survived? God gave me a second chance after the bombing. Now, I have Him and an Angell looking after me.

Mac

I blacked out as I hit the counter when the first few shots were being fired. I woke hearing Don shout to see if anyone was alive. I grunted and attempted to stand. At the sound of a survivor, Flack, waded through the glass over to me. He was bleeding badly with a gunshot wound to his shoulder and his arms cut by the glass.

"Mac, you gotta phone on you? We need an ambulance now!" he glanced up from his examination of the bar at my feeble attempts to stand.

"Holy shit Mac, stay down." I must've looked pretty bad the way the color drained from his face.

"Where's your phone?" he asked. I grunted and signaled to my pocket. At this point, I was fading in and out of consciousness. As the world faded deeper and deeper into darkness, I saw Stella telling me I would be okay, because I had such a hard head. As I called out her name one last time, the lights went out.

A/N: Srprisingly, this wasn't as depressing as I thought it was. REVIEW REVIEW REIVEW!!! You know you want to press the green button!!


	3. Chapter 3

Guardian Angels

Chapter 3

Rating: T

A/N: One thing: exams= bad. I finished my English exam today 45 minutes before the period was over…guess what, you cant do ANYTHING those 45 minutes…. I sat there and took a nap….so, thus, I shall update. I combined chapters here so sorry if anything is a little weird. Oh, If you THINK I should study, I'm not. Hehehe

3 hehe

Flack

Mac was out of it. He was bleeding from the back of his head and he had deep scratches all over him. When he went back under, I told the paramedics to find everyone alive and get them out first. Mac could wait, but not for too long. I glanced out the window to see a black car with tinted windows. The driver's side window was rolled down, just enough for the driver to see the crime scene while there was too much commotion for him to be recognized. Dunbrook. That son-ofa-bitch. I'll get him eventually. He won't get away from this. The head paramedic tapped my shoulder and told me that they were taking Mac, Danny, and Lindsey to the hospital. I hopped into a random squad car, turned on the lights, and followed the two ambulances in one high speed yet sad funeral procession.

Angell

Damn, I always used to wonder where Flack got to be so freaking brave. Now, I can't even comprehend his bravery. His girl dying, people as close as his family die, his best friend nearly dead, his boss injured, and being thrown into raising a child at a whim and he can still keep going. People have committed suicide for less than that. I've been instructed to keep him safe and protect him. –Keep him going, keep him safe, and keep him sane- were my instructions, and I plan to keep them to the best of my ability for the man I love.

Flack

Here's what I've gotten from the doctors so far: Danny and Lindsey are both in a coma, Mac is permanently paralyzed from the waist down; everyone else has died. This doesn't bother me though. I've fallen into a pit of numbness that I don't see myself or anyone else digging me out of anytime soon. This deep hole is a safe place where my emotions are gone and I act on instinct, that instinct being my police training and damn good common sense. This whole thing is eerie, considering how much has changed in one day. My life has been turned upside down, but I can't sit and dwell on that any longer. The nurse came in and told me I could see Mac. As the thought crossed my mind about how I would have to tell Mac that Stella had died, I wished for the help of an angel, but all I could think about was my own.

Mac

I woke up again and the first thing that hit me was the splitting pain in my head. Next, I thought of Stella. I saw Don and tried to get out of my hospital bed to find Stella. I tried and tried, but I couldn't get up. Smart-ass me finally decided to put the location of where I had hit my head to what that part of the brain controls. As the color of my face drained, Don explained all that had happened. After his explanation, my mind was stuck. Not on the fact that I wouldn't walk for the rest of my life, but on the fact Stella was gone. We were dating for over a year and a half, and I proposed to her in Greece. Before Angell had died, we were planning to get married in August. Then, before I let myself fall, I thought about what Stella would want me to do. She was the one who taught me. She was the one that helped me get past Claire's death.

"Life only lasts so long, Mac, you can't change what's already happened, and there was nothing you can ever do to stop what's already finished."

Those words remain true to me now, and they always will. So, I move on, only to face the world with my conviction to catch whoever did this and put back to justice the city that has fallen apart ever so rapidly.

A/N: to all the SMACKED fans, tis not the end of smacked here. I think this is my most depressing chapter, so, yupyup. PRESS THE GREEN BUTTON!!


	4. Chapter 4

Guardian Angels

Chapter 4

Rating: T

A/N: Alright guys, I think you might want to know this: whenever I start to write out LUCY it always becomes LUNCH. Anyway, sorta depressing, sorta not. And, I nominate Leave Out All the Rest by Linkin Park for the theme song here. Either that or the new nickelback song last day.

Flack

Mac pondered what I had told him for a good 5 minutes. He stared at me with a blank, emotionless expression and told me something I will remember for the rest of my life.

"Don, you can't hide from what's happened. But you can't forget it either. The walls we build to keep out the sadness also keep out the joy. (Jim Rohn) Now, let's go get the son-of bitch who did this. I have a good idea of our first suspect: the late Robert DONE-brook."

"Wow, Mac, that was heartfelt and profound." I said grinning

"Shuddup and get me outta here, would you?" he demanded.

"Whatever you say boss" was my response as I left the room. When I walked out, I ran into a young doctor. I helped her up to see Mac looking nervous and worried. Forgetting about it, I went to go grab something to eat.

He fell into a rhythm, sidewalk pounding under his feet. Stretching his legs longer, harder, faster than before. Thoughts of the past few days ran through his head. Even faster, Don Flack ran through the crowded sidewalks of New York city. He was running from his weaknesses, his demons, his regrets. Most of all, he was running from his grief. But, in that grief, is new life. He ran back to his apartment, showered, and was off to the hospital again.

"Come to spring me?" asked Mac in his typical monotone voice.

"Nope, not yet." said Don in a tired yet surprisingly hopeful voice. He was on his way to check on Danny and Lindsey one more time before he met up with mama Messer to get Lucy while Mac was getting checked over one more time.

Seeing Danny weak and powerless was hard for Don, had for anyone who knew Danny. The same was true for Lindsey, just 1 room away. Mrs. Messer turned away from the window to see a much older looking Don Flack; the gray in his hair more profound, his boyish face saddened and his brilliant sparkly blue eyes muted. He saw the expression on her face and instantly went on a ramble about how well he and Mac could take care of Lucy. She held a finger up to stop him mid-sentence

"I have no doubt in you two." she said, her voice barely above a whisper. She turned away from him to shush Lucy back to sleep. She wanted to offer more comfort to the sad man, but she had no more love to give. Having one son die in a coma and another one in a coma would do that to you. She kissed her granddaughter one more time and handed Lucy over to Don.

"Call if you need anything." She said as turned back to the window. You could here the sorrow in her voice. Don glanced back at his two best friends and turned away before his shivering woke the baby.

A/N: Probably only one more chapter this weekend/ until Monday unless I can get more chapters typed up right now. Thanks for the reviews, guys, I know I still have a few to get back to. More trauma to come, I promise. Now, press that review button!!


	5. Chapter 5

Guardian Angels

Chapter 5

Rating: T

A/N: I don't know if this is relevant, but my grandma just got a car that is like a Flack car. It's a Buick, but its an older version. I just wanted to share that. :]

After the doctors checked Mac over one more time; he was itching to leave. Sitting in that hospital bed, there was too much time to think up scenarios of how Dunbrook was already holed up in some dark corner of the world, praying for mercy from Mac Taylor's revenge. Or so he dreamed. Anesthesia could do weird things to you.

Don had set up his apartment with a nursery and a room for Mac. They would have to sell Mac's apartment that was across the city, too far for Mac to get to work everyday. Don's apartment was bigger and closer to the lab.

Flack glanced at the baby in his arms while he strode out of the hospital and Mac was rolled out by a nurse. The little girl had her mom's brown curls and her daddy's sparkling blue eyes with a button nose and tiny feet and fingers. She rested peacefully in the nook of his elbow as she slightly reminded him of a football. Don laughed quietly to himself. Mac and the nurse turned their heads to see Flack with Lucy. As she stretched her little arm up to his shoulder and yawned while blinking up at him, Flack lit up like a little boy at Christmastime. She smiled to see a familiar face as she snuggled deeper into his arm. Don was on his way across the parking garage to pull up the car for Mac. As Don set Lucy into her car seat, she grasped his finger for dear life in her sleep. For the first time since that fateful day, Don Flack was moved to tears that he was really loved and needed by someone other than Angell as the corners of his eyes started to sting.

Lucy wasn't a particularly hard baby, not when Mac and Flack have had suspects who were higher maintenance. Danny was making progress, coming in and out of consciousness. The doctors expected him to regain full consciousness in a few days. Lindsey, however, could be out in days, weeks, or months. Danny would be devastated, but alive. For the moment, though, Danny and Lindsey were at the hospital and Lucy was at her grandma's. Mrs. Messer was delighted with the news. Meanwhile, Flack and Mac were going back to work.

Mac's phone rang as soon as he got to his desk. He glanced at the caller ID, sighed slightly, and answered with slight tones of disgust and depression.

"Taylor." He answered. Mac was appalled with how old he sounded. As if Sinclair could sense his annoyance, "Do you need me to call later?" he asked. Mac knew he was just being nice and extending this courtesy due to how highly publicized the whole ordeal was. "Can you email me? I'm a bit tied up here." Mac said, hoping to avoid a conversation with Sinclair. "Okay" was his response, and the line went dead. Soon after, Mac's inbox popped up

From: 

To: 

Subject: Your Recovery

Listen, Mac, I know this is hard to hear, but I don't think you can hold up in the NYPD anymore. The majority of your team has expired, and I know someone up at NYU that could get you a job as a professor of criminal science. If you decide to stay, you will need a doctor's referral approving that you can work, you will be expected to be physically capable and you will have to behave yourself.

Sincerely,

James Sinclair

Mac slammed his fist on the table. Sid and Hawkes were the only two doctors that would ever declare Mac physically capable for the job. Unless… he thought as the color drained from his face. He pulled up Google and began his search.

Drawing on resources he wished he hadn't had to, Mac was in a sour mood all day. He wasn't able to stay at work because of Sinclair's lovely email. Flack was at work, so Mac sat alone in Flack's apartment, feeling like a bum. Alone, except for Lucy, who was taking a nap. After another hour of watching Fox News, Mac heard Lucy wake up. Rolling over to her crib, Mac picked the little one up. She cooed and smiled at him. Mac couldn't help but smile back at the little girl. As Mac set his mind on the destination, he set off, Lucy in tow.

After Mac fed Lucy, she was wide awake. When the arrived at the subway station, the little girl's eyes were lit up with curiosity. She was utterly fascinated. Watching Lucy discover the world as they waited on their train, Mac wished that he could have seen his daughter at this age. He let out a contented sigh, making Lucy giggle as they boarded the subway in the dense rush-hour traffic.

Fifteen minutes away from the destination, we are told two subway trains crashed coming into another stop. As you can see on your television screens, the wreckage is tremendous. Authorities still don't know how many survivors they have, but we will keep you posted throughout the entire story. Back to Phil, in the studio.

Danny recovered from his coma about 20 minutes ago. He's the guy with the wife and the little one, Lucy, I think her name is. Now, all the doctors are bombarding him so I can't sit here and watch him sleep. He's a very nice looking man…If only he didn't have a wife. Oh well, I think I will go get some coffee…

Danny

When I woke up, I didn't know where I was. Then it all hit me. Hard. Okay, I thought. I'll just sit through what they are going to prod me with. I had this weird, creepy feeling that something bad was going to happen. Little did I know, something bad had already happened. I started watching the news. I was only paying half attention, I wanted Lindsey back and Lucy here. Glancing back at the screen, I saw a story about a subway crash that caught my eye. Looking on with mild interest, the camera got a close up. I saw the wheel of a wheelchair, and next to it, a pink baby blanket with L.M. embroidered on it. As the color left my face, I jumped out of my bed, praying that it wasn't her.

A/N: Slave labor ain't dead folks. First day of summer and I'm off to plant flowers, clean a basement, do dishes, prepare for a garage sale, and clean the house. I will be checking my email for reviews but besides responding to those this is the last you will be hearing of me this weekend.

Adios and REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry I couldn't get this done sooner. YAY! I got a job! BOO! I have no time to write/type. This is the last for 2 weeks tops, but reviews may speed up the process.

Danny glanced around the hall, looking to see if anyone was coming. Since the nurse was still on her coffee break, he had to find his clothes, and fast. Rummaging around through the drawers, he found his clothes. Someone had done the courtesy of getting him some new ones without bullet holes, even though they may not have had his impeccable sense of style. He shuddered at the thought of the shooting. Come to think of it, he didn't even know who was alive or dead. Now, Danny needed to find his gun, wallet, and keys. Giving up, he decided those would be locked up. The detective, now only running on fear, snuck into the storage room, grabbed some scrubs, and pulled them on, hoping to be able to walk out unnoticed. As the nurse that was on her way back from her coffee break recognized Danny, he silently pleaded for her to grant him exit. She gave him no problem at all, and Danny lost the scrubs and ran all the way to the subway station. Flack

I groaned inwardly when I heard about the subway crash. Hopping into my car, I attempted to drive through the city's rush hour traffic. I slammed my head to the steering wheel, remembering the time that Angell and I had almost a year ago, stuck in traffic. She was asking me if I was "busting out my game" on her. Psh, yeah, like Flack's got game. Wiping the single tear from my eye and the smile from my face, I grabbed the light from the glove compartment and wove through the traffic best I could.

The first thing I saw as I arrived at the scene was Danny up in so uniform's face. Rubbing my eyes to make sure I was seeing clearly, I went up to Danny without even confronting the officer and sat him down in the car.

"What's the matter?" I asked like I see guys that come out of comas everyday. I held a finger up to stop him as my phone went off.

"Flack" I answered, not bothering to look at the caller ID. After the brief conversation, I said to Danny, "You did not."

"Oh yes I did. NOW WHERE THE HELL IS LUCY?" he practically screamed.

"Relax, Danny, she's at my apartment with Mac." I tried to calm him.

Danny, who was seeming to lose control of himself, said in as calm as a voice he could, "Mac is RIGHT THERE." His voice trembled with the effort of calming himself, but it wasn't working. He pointed to the back of an ambulance, indicating where Mac was. Lucy was nowhere to be seen.

"I was trying to get in to talk to Mac! But that dumbass officer won't let me in without my badge!" I finally figured out what he was saying; Danny was talking really fast.

"Whaddya mean, Mac's here?' From where I was standing, I couldn't see Mac. Mac finally called over to me. I jogged over and ducked under the tape, pulling Danny along with me. Danny went into a complete frenzy, completely frantic, trying to find Lucy. He looked into every ambulance, ignoring how badly Mac was bleeding or how the shrapnel from the train was embedded in his shoulder. As Mac went under, no one knew where Lucy was, or if Mac would make it through this time.

Mac made it through his surgery; he'll be okay. Lots of scarring and worry for internal bleeding, but he ain't goin nowhere fast. Danny is back at the hospital again. He tried to jump on the back of the ambulance Lucy was said to be on. He tried to grab the bumper last minute. It didn't end well, as face hit pavement and teeth were lost. And, for what all of you have been waiting for. Lucy, Lucy, everyone loves Lucy. She only had minor cuts and bruises. The doctors said it was a miracle she survived, let alone got out unharmed.

"Congrats on your first save!" Angell said as she pulled up a chair.

"Thanks, you aren't the only person who's glad." Adam said, trying to remain humble.

"What can I say, who can't love Lucy?" Angell replied, met by a vigorous nod by Reuben, but his eyes were still glued to Adam's mad guitar hero skills.

"Haa. Yep." Adam was distracted while Hawkes attempted to beat his high score.

Angell started her speech, "Now, none of you need to be off getting big heads. I've got…exactly 19 hours, 4 minutes and 12 seconds more experience than you. Well, except for Reuben." She finished, obviously satisfied with herself. Stella groaned. " Ugh, poor Mac. I've already landed him in a wheelchair and scarred the living crap outta him. Pretty soon, he's gonna get his frequent flyer card for how many times he's been in the hospital." Stella had been particularly nervous about the "resources" Mac had to use to pass the Sinclair test.

A/N: I know, I think this chapter sucks, but it kinda sums everything up. I can check my email at this camp I'm going to, and input is needed. (obviously.) If you haven't guessed yet, I'm not very happy with this chapter. And, if I continue with the story (which I may not) there is more angst, drama, and possibly death. :]

PRESS THE BUTTON!!

ALPACA :]]


End file.
